[unreadable] Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (Drew) proposes to continue and enhance its Drew National High School Student Summer Research Apprentice Program (NHSSSRAP). The main goal is to increase the number of underrepresented minority and disadvantaged students "in the pipeline" who are committed to a career in biomedical, behavioral, clinical, or social science research in the NIDDK mission areas including diabetes, endocrinology, metabolism, nutrition, obesity, and digestive, urologic, kidney, and hematological diseases. Through effective recruitment, retention, education and training strategies, the Drew NHSSSRAP will help to diversify the biomedical and healthcare workforce with research scientists who are culturally competent and responsive to the multiple cultural and social needs of underserved minority and socio-economically deprived populations. The program will expose 20 high school students from racial/ethnic groups underrepresented in biomedical and behavioral research, and students from disadvantaged backgrounds to critical methodologies and principles of biomedical research in the NIDDK mission areas and those disease areas identified by Healthy People 2010 as disproportionately prevalent among underrepresented minority communities. The research program will expose promising students to the above areas of biomedical research they would otherwise not likely have access to, thus encouraging them to pursue biomedical careers in these areas. The Drew NHSSSRAP student experience will include an introductory web-based training curriculum, an informal mentor-led lab and research orientation, opportunities for attendance at various research forums, specialized student-specific research assignments and activities, and the annual NIH student research symposium where students present their research findings to their peers. The program, to be held principally during five consecutive summers, has the following specific aims: 1. Provide a rewarding eight to ten-week summer research experience to 20 high school students, which includes education in research principles, research conduct, evaluation and presentation. 2. Provide research faculty mentors for 20 high school student participants during the summer experience. 3. Provide a forum at the NIH for high school students to make oral and/or poster presentations to peers and established researchers using the standard presentation format of national scientific meetings. 4. Evaluate the impact of the NIH/NI DDK/Drew NHSSSRAP. [unreadable] [unreadable]